


Moments from When Stefon Met Seth's Mom

by creepy_shetan



Category: Fake News FPF, Saturday Night Live
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Set after their Weekend Update Mother's Day segment.</p><p>(Originally posted 2012/12/29 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments from When Stefon Met Seth's Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



Seth didn't know what to expect from Stefon this weekend. During the drive, he'd unsurprisingly lamented over Seth's musical taste, but upon noticing the scenery around them, Stefon became quiet and still. Seth thought maybe he'd fallen asleep behind the dark sunglasses until they pulled into the driveway of his parents' house and Stefon's voice breaking the silence made him jump.

"Is she drowning or waving?"

He had to ask. "Drowning in what?"

"All those green things with the colors."

"...Plants and flowers?"

A shrug. 

Seth shook his head. You can take the club kid out of the city, but...

~*~*~*~

"How do you like New Hampshire, dear?"

"It's very bright and flat but, like, still hard to see far away..."

Seth's mother blinked, confused.

"He means it has daylight, no skyscrapers, and plenty of trees."

"Oh, speaking of, you said the trees would be on fire, burning like a twisted pyro heaven. You _lied_ , Seth Meyers."

"Stefon... I said the leaves turn red and orange in the fall. Y'know, the _autumn_ season? It happens every year."

"Oh... Sounds nice. Less noisy and smelly than deadly rampaging chaos."

Mrs. Meyers stared, then smiled kindly. 

"Well, you're a _special_ snowflake, aren't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any + any, "Well, you're a *special* snowflake, aren't you?"  
> The theme: Free for all (none/any)  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/394195.html?thread=66213331#t66213331).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
